


‘m cold

by animated_freak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi, Kissing, M/M, Needy Levi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Eren, affectionate Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 03:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animated_freak/pseuds/animated_freak
Summary: Levi doesn’t want Eren to leave the bed, so he entices him back with the only method he knows how.It works.





	‘m cold

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing full smut okay so don’t judge

After a night of much passion, Eren wakes up in the morning before Levi does. He looks over to Levi and smiles widely, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Levi’s forehead. As he sits up and swings his legs over the bed, he checks his phone and musters up the will to go make breakfast. But before he could stand up, he feels small and nibble fingers tracing the scratches that were made last night on his back. He grins and looks behind him to see a sleepy levi looking up at him.

“Stay,” Levi mumbles, sitting up on his forearm as his outstretched arm rests by Eren’s lower back. Eren rolls his eyes.

“You know I have to get up,” Eren responds, yet stretches his arm to cradle Levi’s face in his palm. Levi pouts. Eren turns around and tries to get up again, only to have Levi suddenly right behind him pressed against his back, wrapped around his shoulders. Levi’s small mouth starts sucking on his neck.

“Levi—”

“Stay...” Levi whispers into Eren’s ear, his fingers tracing small patterns into Eren’s collarbones and chest, licking a stripe along the outer shell of his ear. “‘m cold.” He bites his earlobe.  
Now, Eren knew that was bullshit. Levi was warm against his back.

“Please?” Levi mumbled breathily into Eren’s ear as he starts sucking on his ear lobe, one of his hands trailing up Eren’s neck to his chin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

Fuck it.

Eren whips around and takes the hand that’s on his face and presses it into the mattress as he pushes Levi down onto the bed. Without giving his lover the time to react, he immediately swallows any sounds as he presses his lips firmly against Levi’s, climbing over him and resting in between his legs. Levi moaned instantly, smirking against Eren’s overpowering mouth. He got what he wanted.

Levi moans into Eren’s mouth, snatching a hand full of Eren’s long hair with his free hand. He pulls it down, crushing Eren’s face even more against his own. Levi wraps his legs around Eren’s bare waist and grinds himself along Eren’s leg, both of them still bare from last night.

“More,” he pleaded against Eren’s bruising kiss. Eren growls in response, biting Levi’s lip harshly. He releases Levi’s trapped hand, which immediately flies up and tangled in his hair. Levi’s mouth fell open and Eren’s tongue invaded, sucking Levi’s lips and tongue into his mouth. Levi’s eyes rolled back into his head, crying out when Eren’s hips started to move against his own.

“Mmmhm!” Levi moaned, apparently very vocal this morning, even if his throat was a tad sore from last night. Eren released Levi’s tongue and started to move his own around vigorously in Levi’s mouth. Levi tangled his tongue against Eren’s and nipped at his bottom lip when he could.  
Eren’s hips shifted so they were aligned with Levi’s, their cocks rubbing together in the most delicious way. Eren’s hand traveled down Levi’s body with feather light touches, grasping his lover’s dick and tugging it a few times. Levi jerked in response, a whining noise forcing itself from Levi’s throat. Eren’s fingers trailed down farther and pressed against Levi’s hole, surprised but not really when it didn’t resist when he pushed against it.

“Fuck,” he mumbled against Levi’s swollen lips. “How are you still loose?” Levi trembled and thrust his hips against Eren’s finger, frustrated because it hadn’t slipped in him yet.

“Dunno,” he slurred, but with a glint in his eye. Eren chuckled deep within his chest and resumed his assault on Levi’s mouth, and Levi was happy to receive it. Eren gathered precum from Levi’s dick and his own and lathered it against Levi’s pucker, easily dipping in.

“Ahh!” Levi gasped, biting down on Eren’s lip. Eren pushed another finger inside, rolling and twisting his fingers together. He curled and spread them, torturing Levi with his hand movements.

“Ffffuck—fuck Eren, pl-please!” Levi cried out, gasping for air. Eren simply turned his head and hovered over Levi’s neck for a moment, admiring the hickeys and bite marks from last night before deciding to add another. He dipped down and sucked harshly under Levi’s ear, growling lowly as he did so, knowing it drove Levi crazy. Eren added a third finger into him, and Levi squirmed at the pleasure, rolling his hips and grasping at Eren’s back.

“Hnnn.... so thick...” he breathed out, tilting his neck farther away from Eren’s mouth to give him more room for his ministrations. “Want more, Eren... give me, give me more,” he pleaded in a high pitch, biting his lip to try and keep the embarrassing sounds out.

“Of course, love” Eren snarled in Levi’s ear, feeling pride and pleasure swell into his chest and Levi shuddered and moaned again.

He pulled out his fingers from Levi, huffing at Levi whining, and stroked himself a few times, smearing his precum all along his cock. Levi turned his head towards Eren and pulled Eren down by his hair to smash their lips together once more. Eren thrust into Levi with one quick jerk of his hips, and Levi cried out loudly into Eren’s mouth in response.

“Fuck! Yes! Move Eren please!” Eren couldn’t hold back a prideful smirk as he thrust his hips, grinding himself impossibly deeper into Levi still.

“Shit,” Eren breathed out, capturing Levi’s lips once again. He pulled back and quickly thrust himself back in, revealing in Levi’s quite loud reactions. Eren slid a hand down to Levi’s thigh, gripping it tight and pressing it harder against himself, encouraging Levi to tighten his grip on Eren’s hips. Somehow, Levi got the memo and dug his heels harder into Eren’s lower back. Both of Eren’s hands wandered down and cupped Levi’s ass tightly, increasing his thrust speed even more. He shifted his legs a bit and kneeled up slightly on the bed, pulling Levi’s hips to rest on his thighs. Levi cried out against Eren’s mouth, throwing his head back and digging his nails harder into Eren’s back.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Levi yelled, arching his back off the bed. Eren panted against Levi’s ear, biting it and sucking the lobe into his mouth. Levi whined again in response, his voice ricocheting off the head board. Eren moves deeper into Levi, pausing to grind his hips against Levi’s, then resuming his brutal pace. 

“You feel so good around me, so tight, so hot.... sucking me in, so much I may never want to leave...” Eren whispered these dirty things into Levi’s ear and Levi screamed in response. It was a recent discovery, he never knew he might be into dirty talk until Eren did it. And oh, he did dirty talk well. Eren bit into Levi’s neck under his jaw and ran his tongue over the soft skin.

“Ahhh... ha, ah! Eren!” Levi cried, his fingers crawling their way up into his hair and tugging it. “Kiss me,” he demanded weakly, not knowing how much longer he could last with Eren’s inhuman speed impaling him. Eren complied with the order without hesitation, instantly licking his way into Levi’s lax mouth. Levi’s tongue intertwined with Eren’s hot breaths escaping both their mouths. He opened his jaw wider and pressed up into Eren’s mouth, seeking his talented tongue. One of Eren’s hands released their brutal hold on Levi’s ass to travel up and grasp Levi’s shoulders, sitting them both up so Levi was seated in Eren’s lap. With this angle, Eren somehow sunk impossibly deeper into Levi, rubbing against his prostate with each thrust. Levi tried to focus on licking and sucking at Eren’s tongue as he scrambled to angle his own legs underneath him to move his hips along with Eren’s.

“Yes, yes,” Levi moaned loudly and Eren grunted, knowing that he was not going to last much longer. Levi started to frantically pump his hips in time with Eren, grinding down onto Eren’s dick with newfound energy and enthusiasm. “Give it to me, come in me, please, eren, now,” Levi begged without shame, whining and grunting and moaning. Eren shuddered and gripped Levi’s ass in a killer grip, shoving himself deeper and deeper until he released his load. The sheer intensity and passion behind the action triggered Levi’s peak without being touched.

“Fuck Eren!!” Levi screamed, throwing his head back as Eren bit into his throat. Levi’s cum covered both their torsos, Eren’s cum leaking out of Levi’s ass. They both fought to catch their breath, barely keeping upright. Eren’s hands left their place under Levi’s ass and slowly went up, plastering against his back and cradling his head as he let them fall down onto the bed. Eren noses against Levi’s cheek, pressing a few long and affectionate kisses along the side of his face. Levi felt a surge of love swell in his chest as Eren did this, as he always does. He feels so loved and cared for after sex, mainly because Eren took the time to shower him in his affection. 

“Well, good morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pleeaassee leave kudos and comments, especially any critiques you might have for me :-)


End file.
